


Strength in Silence

by icestar663



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Fluff, M/M, autistic shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestar663/pseuds/icestar663
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get too much, sometimes only the quiet of a lover's arms can bring you from the brink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a venting piece.  
> I was shutting down in a major way at work today and all I wanted was to be in my boyfriend's arms.  
> So this is kind of just a thought stream put into fic

Too much.

Too many people.

Too much talking.

Too much attention on him.

Ryan bolted.

He didn't care where he went, he just needed to escape from the infirmary. He couldn't cope with the amount of noise and people and his wasn't exactly a job where he could stick his fingers in his ears until the desire to cry faded. It didn't take much. Just a brush of a rough material on his arm and he was gone. He just ran, ignoring Urvidian shouting after him.

He needed somewhere safe. He needed somewhere he could be himself without anyone thinking badly of him for his need to be non-verbal for a while.

He didn't know if Akmazian was home. That's what the cargo bay was now. Home. He couldn't remember when his boyfriend was there, just that right now he desperately needed him to be.

“Darlin'?”

Ryan skidded to a halt in the entrance to the cargo bay, blinking at Akmazian. He looked like he was getting ready to leave. He couldn't leave. Ryan flew into his arms and clung to him, burying his face into his shoulder.

Akmazian lowered the two of them to the ground, gently stroking Ryan's hair, “What happened, darlin'?”

Ryan shook his head, shifting round so that he was half facing away from Akmazian and could snuggle against him, his face nuzzled into the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

Akmazian blinked down at him and just held him closer. “Okay,” he murmured into his hair, “It's okay, Ry. I'm here.”

Ryan closed his eyes and let himself cry. He didn't need words here. Akmazian's arms were his safe space. He didn't need to pretend to be strong. He didn't need to act like he wasn't exhausted pretending to be neurotypical all the time. Akmazian knew him and loved him exactly as he was. He knew his quirks. He knew when he needed silence and when he needed someone to just talk to him and not expect a response. Once his sobs subsided, Akmazian started to talk. If his life depended on it, Ryan wouldn't be able to recall anything Akmazian said but just hearing Akmazian's voice wash over him was good. Was safe.

Emotionally drained, Ryan dozed in Akmazian's arms. His defences dropped away entirely and he fell asleep, knowing that no matter what he would never be mistreated or misunderstood here.

The quiet of their warm togetherness was enough.

The rest of the galaxy moved on.

The rest of the galaxy was too loud.

The rest of the station was too loud.

But only Akmazian's arms mattered.

Only the strength in his silence.

 


End file.
